If Only For This Moment
by I.Write.Love
Summary: If only for this moment, maybe he could forget about the future, and just… live.  Contains a scene in the bath, but does not contain a lemon!


**OMG. MY FIRST OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB FANFIC! *pops the champagne***

**Anyhoooo. KyouyaxTamaki. Go figure that :)**

**Notes: CONTAINS YAOI. And a bath steam. No, its not a lemon _ Dont like, LEAAAAVE**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran, the twins would be more than hugging in their little acts. Also, Kyouya would be wearing some sorta skirt at least a few times... Yeah, you can just get I DONT OWN IT!**

**

* * *

****If Only For This Moment**

The rain and cold were a common thing in the winter, but something Kyouya Ootori could never get used to; from the possibility it could turn to ice, to the fact he seemed to always come down with the cold or a flu bug, the black-haired teen had hated winter for as long as he remembered, and nothing- he meant nothing at all- could ever make it bearable. His friends in the Host Club had learned this quickly, and never tried to change his mind on the days when the snow fell from the sky, coating the academy in a white, fluffy blanket. Even now, when everyone had graduated (minus the twins and Haruhi, who were in their last year at the school), they never tried to get him to see the possitive of the winter, only let him be, and offered him the occasional bowl of soup or cup of hot chocolate.

Kyouya walked into his small apartment, putting his shoes on the mat by the door and throwing his coat onto the hanger, which already held a baby blue coat, and he smiled. The black haired teen cleaned off his glasses, and went further into the apartment, looking in just about every room, calling the same name again and again; "Tamaki?"

"In here!" came a some-what resounding answer, and Kyouya looked curiously into the bathroom to see a cheery blonde soaking in the bathtub, bubbles as high as his chin. "It was cold outside, so I decided to take a bath when I got home."

Kyouya smiled at his roomate, then shook his head. "It's not like I'm mad."

Tamaki Souh's smile widened, then shifted to a bit of mischievous grin, which made Kyouya's heart skip a beat. "You wanna join me? You look cold."

The black-haired teen glared, then rolled his eyes. "Tamaki, we're not kids, you know. It's not like we could both fit in that tub."

His blonde friend (but something screamed more), smirked. "Sure. You could sit behind me, and I'll sit in your lap." Tamaki suggested, innocently enough, but what he was asking went straight the perverse portion of Kyouya's mind.

"Well, I-"

"Pleease Kyo-chan!" Tamaki pleaded, that lost puppy look taking over his face, and Kyouya wondered when he started using the nickname Honey had always called him.

The Ootori boy sighed, then shrugged. "I guess…." he said half-heartedly, knowing good and well Tamaki would pout and ignore him if he refused. The teen in the tub cheered, then moved forward to let his friend squeeze in when he got undressed.

After a few minutes of readjusting themselves, the two settled into a silence only they could decode, as Tamaki scooped up handfuls of sweet smelling soup bubbles, blowing them to the other side gently, watching with curious blue eyes. "Hey, Kyouya?"

"Yeah?"

The blonde frowned slightly, although the other could not see. "Do you think… Do think it's going to be like this forever?"

Kyouya was taken back by the Souh's sudden question, then chuckled slightly. "Forever's a long time, Tamaki."

"I know, but…" Tamaki frowned again, this time at the scoop of bubbles he held. "I don't know if I can accept anymore change. Why can't everything just stay how it is right now?"

Kyouya looked down at the blonde, but couldn't see his facial features. "What do you mean, Tamaki?"

"Well, it's just." he took a large intake of air, almost like if he was nervous to say it. "Life finally started to settle since my grandmother kicked me out three months ago, and you know how much that screwed up my life. But now we've got the twins and Haruhi in their senior year and Honey and Mori are already in college. You're going off to work with your dad soon, and I'm left all alone. I just want everything to stay like this; you, me, and this tiny apartment."

Kyouya wrapped his arms around the blonde, who shook slightly, like if he was crying. "Nothing can stay forever, you know. People and situations change, and no one can even know when. It's just fate and destiny; we just have to let go of the wheel for a while, let something outside of ourselves drive our life. Because I know," he held Tamaki tighter. "if I could stay here, and not go with my dad, I would. I would never leave your side, Tamaki."

Tamaki sniffled, then wiped away the tears, trying to stay strong, but faltering. "I just don't want to be alone."

"You won't."

The blonde half turned to look at Kyouya's expression, shocked to see small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Y-You're crying."

"Tamaki, you're not alone right now, are you?" he asked, pushing back Tamaki's bangs, just to see his vibrant blue eyes.

"Well, no. You're here." Tamaki said, a bit lost on where this was leading.

Kyouya leaned forward, and kissed Tamaki on the cheek. "Then that's all that matters. Just for this moment, you're not alone."

Tamaki blinked, then smiled. "Yeah."

"We should get out; the water's getting cold." Kyouya said, waiting for Tamaki to nod and get up so he could. But the blonde didn't move, instead just sighed.

"Don't leave me tonight." was all Souh said, and that was all that needed to be said for Kyouya, who helped the blonde out of the tub, into a towel, then took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

It wasn't anything too romantic, as Kyouya could remember; it was quiet, calm and just the slur of the moment. But, it made a little light go off in his head, something that made Kyouya realize how much he loved Tamaki, the boy who was now sleeping peacefully in his arms, face buried in Ootori's chest. Kyouya- who couldn't sleep, even after the ordeal- just ran his hand through the blonde locks, and sighed.

If only for this moment, maybe he could forget about the future, and just… live.


End file.
